The invention relates to a trunk bracket. More particularly, the invention relates to a multistage adjustable device for a trunk bracket.
A conventional trunk has a tractile bracket at the back of the trunk. The tractile bracket has an inner sleeve and an outer sleeve. Two positioning bolts screw the inner sleeve and the outer sleeve tightly. However, a user has to loosen the bolts in order to adjust the tractile bracket. Further, the inner sleeve and the outer sleeve are easily deformed after a long period of usage.